Mithrehin
=Appearance= Mithrehin is slightly taller than most Night Elves, and is covered in scars. Her hair is leaf-green and on close inspection has small flowers growing in it. She has a predominant 'wings' tatoo on her face, and usually wears her hair back in a ponytail. * AGE: Very old, 10,000+ years old - due to living through the long vigil of the Sentinels as an immortal. * Mounts: The moonsaber is named Sharm. The Bronze drake is called Kaylinara. The Ruby drake is called Darastraza. =In-Character History= Zin’azshari Mithrehin was born in Zin’azshari(http://www.wowwiki.com/Zin-Azshari) to Silvermoon Leafsdawn and Mistwalker, daughter of Ryhenna Leafsdawn, one of the high mages in the service of Queen Azshara. Silvermoon was druid under the tutelage of Malfurion and Cenarius. Ryhenna was very displeased by Silvermoon’s choice of path and sought to steer her granddaughter Mithrehin away from druidism and towards the arcane. Ryhenna bathed Mithrehin in the Well of Eternity while Mithrehin was still a baby in the hopes that someday the child would become a great mage. However Azshara herself had other plans, sending demons to slaughter the city of Zin’azshari and all that lived there, her loving and loyal subjects. Ryhenna was never one of Azshara’s closest or ‘chosen’, despite all her trying, saw what was happening but was not able to save her family. Silvermoon and Mistwalker lost their lives trying to see Mithrehin safely out of the city. Ryhenna was able to tie the young child to a Moonsaber and instruct the animal to make for Nighthaven with all speed. Mere minutes after the moonsaber and it’s young passenger were clear of the area, the well imploded and Zin’azshari sank beneath the sea.(http://www.wowwiki.com/War_of_the_Ancients_(novel_account)) The Ten Thouand Year Vigil of the Sentinels Mithrehin grew up in the care of the Sentinels in Ashenvale. She was trained to be one of them, training and caring for the forest for thousands of years during the long vigil of the Sentinels. She even gained rank and earned some distinction as a unit commander during the War of the Shifting Sands. However, many still talk that Mithrehin was not as unscarred by the first Quiraji war as she appeared. (http://www.wowwiki.com/War_of_the_Shifting_Sands) After the War of the Shifting Sands, Mithrehin was recognized as a Priestess of the Moon. As a 'young' sentinel living in the forests with a lot of female night elf sentinels with nothing but beasts of the forest, trees, and eachother, Mithrehin had even had a sustained relationship with another female sentinel named Leonara that lasted off and on for many thousands of years. However after the War of the Shifting Sands, she met and fell for a young Guardian of the Grove named Katan Rainstrider. Katan and Silvermist were eventually married, despite Katan spending long periods of hundreds of years asleep in the barrow dens, inside the Emerald Dream. Family Problems Silvermist Leafsdawn and Katan Rainstrider's first daughter was named Olassieara Leafsdawn - which simply means in elvish Dawn of the Leaf in the memory of the slain members of both their families. However as a child the girl started to have problems with magical energies in her blood that came from her mother - essence of the Well of Eternity itself. With Katan's help, she was able to channel these energies to strengthen her connection to Nordrassil and the forests, giving her strong druidic potential. A mere twelve years before Hyjal, Silvermist bore a second girl, who was named Juhara. At first it was thought the girl was sick or ill, she was so pale when she was born. It was soon revealed however that she was not sick or ill - she had been affected in the womb by the presence of the Well of Eternity's essence and appeared more like the highborne of the world appeared now... like a High Elf. Silvermist and Katan were too attached to the girl and she was simply raised as 'the young, pale one'. She responded well to the touch of the Elunite priestesses, and even had the ability to channel the Light of Elune (http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/392.xml) like a priest. It was thought she'd grow to be a great priestess. The Battle of Mt. Hyjal About ten years ago the orcs first came to Ashenvale forest. Invaders! The Sentinels hunted them down furiously for their bloody murder of their beloved Demigod Cenarius (http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/350.xml). Tyrande(http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/598.xml) took command of her battalion soon after with dire news - their worst fears were realized - The Burning Legion had returned. Mithrehin was ready to give her life in defense of Ashenvale. She fought furiously against the Burning Legion and their Scourge agents through Ashenvale, retreating up the great mountain through Felwood, falling back through Winterspring, and finally making a stand on the slopes of Mount Hyjal itself. Loyal and willing to die at Tyrande’s very command, she fought until her entire battalion was dead and she herself was nearly cleaved in half by a pit lord’s blade across the chest, and left for dead in the trees besides the road. Then all the world around her exploded.(http://www.wowwiki.com/The_Battle_of_Mount_Hyjal_(History_of_Warcraft)) It should have ended there. She would have gone to Elune and greener meadows, but instead it was The Light and the priests of Elune that found her, healed her, and she reawoke in a medical camp after the battle. But her soul was cleaved in two - Nordrassil no longer sang in her heart and she was cut off from being one with the forests. There were even reports that she was attacked in her tent in the medical camp by some male human paladins. Mithrehin - Defeated in battle by Katan's player, Frank Xu]] Mithrehin was forever a broken woman. Even healed to full and fit to resume her post as a Sentinel, she was still a shell of her former self. A dryad called Wintaria at one point used the essence of the Well of Eternity in Mithrehin’s blood to tie her spirit to the forests of Ashenvale once more, which helped ease the pain, but it was not enough to ease the pain of loosing her link with Nordrassil(http://www.wowwiki.com/Nordrassil). Then news came that Katan Rainstrider had been slain by the Warsong clan in Ashenvale. It seemed nothing now could be enough to ease the passing of Katan from her heart. It was not until almost half a decade later when Mithrehin returned to Nordrassil itself to find the tree alive and well, growing anew from it’s roots, did she feel her soul restored, and once again a part of the forest. Because of Ryhenna's actions - bathing the girl in the Well of Eternity as a child - her spirit remembered it's connection to Nordrassil, and once again embraced it. She was once again whole. Returning to Tyrande, the High Priestess of the Moon gave Mithrehin a new calling, instead of returning her to the Sentinels: To take her power and her bow and travel the world in defense of the Kaldorei and their new world tree, called Teldrassil. Totally loyal to Tyrande, Mithrehin did so. Ryhenna and Juhara, Blood Elves However, like other high elves - Juhara(http://thescryers.com/wiki/index.php/Juhara) was also affected by the loss of the Sunwell. Miles are no protection against magic, and when the High Elves embraced fel energies and became Blood Elves, Juhara was likewise affected, though she had never tasted fel energy in her life. The Blood Elves were turning against the Alliance and joining the horde. Silvermist learned her grandmother - Ryhenna - who had been expulsed with the other highborne from the Night Elves and sent across the sea, had been a part of the founding of Silvermoon. Ryhenna had a home there among the Blood Elves, though she herself had fallen to the scourge when Arthas destroyed Silvermoon, and after several painful years enslaved as an undead under the Scourge, Ryhenna was now free and a forsaken woman living in her old home in the rebuilt Silvermoon City. Silvermist smuggled Juhara there to live with her great grandmother in relative safety, where Juhara would be more accepted by her peers. She charged her grandmother to watch over Juhara and raise her properly. Many thousands of years had passed, Ryhenna was beginning to see the errors of her own youth, and swore to watch over Juhara as best as a forsaken woman could manage. The Third Burning Legion Invasion Mithrehin’s power grew as a hero in her own right. Eight years after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the Scourge returned. They laid siege to the cities of the alliance and horde. Mithrehin fought the scourge back, and even aided the armies of the alliance. However something happened in the darkened tunnels of the Quiraji and Mithrehin is said to have gone insane. She spoke of voices in her mind telling her to "kill her friends", and she was quickly returned to medical leave. (http://www.wowwiki.com/C%27Thun#Quotes) But it did not last, for Doom Lord Kazzak(http://www.wowwiki.com/Kazzak_the_Supreme) re-opened the Dark Portal(http://www.wowwiki.com/Dark_Portal), and no sooner than C’thun was put down than Mithrehin and the forces of the Alliance and the Horde were fighting the Burning Legion at the steps of the Dark Portal to keep the Burning Legion at bay from entering Azeroth once more. Tears of Elune It was at this time that she (and her friend Losille) looked upon their homeland of Ashenvale, witnessing the lumbering by the Warsong there, and the horde incursions in their beloved homeland(http://www.wowwiki.com/Warsong_clan#Warsong_Gulch), and they cried. They saw the ancient ways of the Kaldorei being lost in the new global alliance and horde war. They vowed then and there that they would preserve the ancient way of the Kaldorei and the traditions of Malfurion and Ashenvale. They formed a band that was referred to as the Tears of Elune. Almost a decade after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, with the Burning Legion stopped, Kael and Illidan beheaded, the Scourge returned for a third time, intent on destroying the living of Azeroth, and this time the Tears of Elune turned their attention on Northrend and destroying the last great enemy of Azeroth. Return of the Scourge Much to her surprise, the Scourge returned again with their Necropoli and a fast-spreading plague that threatened to wipe out whole towns, using some people as carriers, causing it to spread off-world to Shattrath in Outland. It boggled Mithrehin's mind that the plague could spread so far, but she was called into service to fight this new threat. Mithrehin carried a holy Light-imbued trinket from the priests in Shattrath home to Tyrande herself who informed Mithrehin of the news that the third world tree existed - Vordrassil (http://www.wowwiki.com/Vordrassil)- far to the north in Northrend, and to seek it out and report back. Mith gladly accepted this mission, but almost the next day the voices in her head returned. (http://www.wowwiki.com/Yogg-Saron#Quotes) Something dark awaited her in the north, the likes of which she had never seen before in all her travels. Ghosts of the Past The scourge's return brought another unexpected side effect. While investigating the disappearance of a close friend, Mithrehin traveled to the ruins of Andorhal in the Eastern Plaguelands whereupon she was ambushed by two scourge-aligned Death Knights. Initially both where heavily armored and Mithrehin could not make out their faces. She was forced to unleash her full powers, and one of the Death Knights was defeated, revealed to be an unknown Orc. The other she was not able to take down, but the Death Knight was unable to beat Mithrehin to anything but a draw even while both were using their full powers. Mithrehin demanded to see the face of her opponent. It was revealed to be Leona, her old best friend and former lover from her young and nubile days in the Sentinels, thousands of years before. Leona had fallen to the Scourge in the early days of the the Scourge and Burning Legion's march through Ashenvale towards Mount Hyjal. Leona and Mithrehin had trained together and duelled eachother a lot, so much that even all these years later neither could best the other. Wounded, Leona - now calling herself Leonara - retreated to Archerus - and Mithrehin retreated to town to heal up for the invasion of Northrend, swearing she would not rest until Leonara's soul was at peace again. A New Reason to Live A year passed, after the mission to Vordrassil. Mithrehin was refining her skills as a member of the Argent Crusade when they began their push towards Icecrown Citadel. While on this march, Mithrehin happened across an unusual sword hilt. She attempted to get the Silver Covenant to identify and handle the issue of the her discovery, but they responded by simply asking Mithrehin to do the footwork. The sword was successfully identified as the Quel'delar. As a result Mithrehin found herself being periodically ambushed by Sunreaver Assassins. This occurred one day at the Argent Tournament grounds, when her friend Ashrinn - the only human paladin ever to earn Mithrehin's trust - was nearby to save Mithrehin's life. Ashrinn asked what was going on, Mithrehin explained, and asked for his help dealing with the weapon she really didn't want. Together they traveled to the Sunwell, to purify the blade's taint. Upon arrival they were attacked by the Blood Elves, lead by Grand Magister Rommath, in an attempt to take the blade from Mithrehin. Mithrehin was incapacitated by his magic, but using Quel'delar and the Sunwell's power, Ashrinn was able to fight the Blood Elves back. With the assistance of the High Elves present at the Sunwell, Mithrehin and Ashrinn were escourted safely out. Ashrinn tried to return the blade, but Mithrehin was reluctant, not wanting the responsibility of the ancient dragon-forged elfblade. Ashrinn pointed out that Mithrehin had been wondering why Elune continued to preserve Mithrehin's life, and for what purpose her life continued to drag on, and that perhaps this was Elune's purpose for her. Mithrehin was shocked into silence by Ashrinn's observation, and took up the blade that had chosen Mithrehin to wield it. While she had not wanted or chosen it, the blade was now her responsibility, and she would see it not fall into the wrong hands - making certain it was only used for righteous means. Mithrehin had a new found sense of purpose in her life, and looked to Icecrown and the battle with Arthas. =Roleplay Combat= In a situation where Mithrehin is in combat in a purely roleplay scenario, her powers will seem less like a hunter and more like a Priestess of the Moon, incorporating elements of both the priest class and the hunter class together. She uses "Elunite" arrows, which burst into flame on contact with air, and while doing normal damage to most targets, do insane damage to undead or unholy targets. (Priestess of the Moon ability: Flaming Arrows). She can take on aspects of her pet at the time - usually a large panther named Shadowmist, and at times in combat has silver-glowing cats eyes and a panther tail and ears. Lastly, in the more dire of scenario, if all seems lost, she can call forth a shower of Starshards. (Priestess of the Moon ability: Starfall) =Out-Of-Character History= Mithrehin was not originally a World of Warcraft RP character. She was a Warcraft III RP character. She was a Priestess of the Moon (http://classic.battle.net/war3/nightelf/units/priestessmoon.shtml) who fought the Burning Legion and was actually RP’d in WC3 (crazy I know) under the name of Silvermist Leafsdawn. She was made on Silver Hand server in 11/11/2004 as “Silvermist”, a hunter, as that was the closest match to the Priestess of the Moon’s powers. However Silver Hand soon became a hive of scum and villainy, and she was moved a few times, ending up with Losille on the Moon Guard server, renamed to Mithrehin. Mith has been RP'd for literally the last five years. She is a very deep and complex character, steeped in Night Elf lore and a deep hatred for orcs, humans, warlocks, and demons. Mithrehin has three iterations, the hunter (Mithrehin), the priest (Mithrehina), and the rogue (Silvermist). ALL are RP’d as her, but using a different set of powers. The name “Mithrehin” is Tolkein Elvish (quenya) for “Little Silver”, making reference to her old name. Of the Leafsdawn family, “Olassieara” her daughter (Moon Guard server), “Ryhenna” (Moon Guard Server) her grandmother, and "Juhara" (The Scryers server) exist as in-game characters. Katan also exists, played by another player, on Moon Guard under the name "Kalenor". Hunter: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/moon-guard/Mithrehin/simple Priest: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/moon-guard/Mithrehina/simple Rogue: http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/moon-guard/Silvermist/simple Mithrehin is the leader of the guild Tears of Elune. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Priest Category:Rogue Category:Skinner Category:Leatherworker Category:Enchanter Category:Tailor